


ain't it fun

by az49



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Exes to Something, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az49/pseuds/az49
Summary: "and i’m not sure if i like her because she’s like you or she’s a different person entirely.""?????????????"-or, sana loved her friends, really. they're trying their best– whatever that is.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 71





	ain't it fun

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://azer-az49.tumblr.com)

[ain't it fun](https://open.spotify.com/track/72MNamcw1oSenIbW2EWHxd?si=GWhjrMT6QAqlIc5-FtdH9w)

**Sana**

_last seen recently_

October 1

hi | 8:39PM

this really can’t be good | 8:39 PM

why are you opening with a hi | 8:39 PM

momo what is it this time | 8:40 PM

me and mina are talking again | 8:40 PM

klndsalas ?sdasklm | 8:40 PM

dnasldmas!!!!???! | 8:40 PM

MOMO ISTG | 8:40 PM

as friends, sana | 8:40 PM

MOMO ISTG IF MINA BREAKS DOWN | 8:40 PM

aS fRIEnDS sANa | 8:41 PM

if you’re gonna be like that im not giving you updates | 8:41 PM

please your threats don’t work on me | 8:42 PM

what are you talking about | 8:42 PM

who texted first | 8:42 PM

momo i’m serious if mitang does one ONE one pout | 8:42 PM

it’s over for us | 8:42 PM

friendship over | 8:42 PM

please your threats don’t work on me (2) | 8:43 PM

smartass | 8:43 PM

well? | 8:43 PM

i’m waiting?? | 8:43 PM

_Momo is typing_

honestly what essay are you writing | 8:45 PM

oh lol i forgot we’re talking about mina | 8:45 PM

_Momo is typing_

mina the love of your life mina | 8:46 PM

mina as in the mina that was perfect for you | 8:46 PM

mina as in the mina that is perfect for you | 8:47 PM

_Momo is typing_

this is the daily momo please reflect on all your sins reminder | 8:48 PM

how’s the essay going there babe | 8:49 PM

it’s been 84 years | 8:50 PM

_Momo is typing_

momo tf do you wanna call | 8:51 PM

i’m not going to read a thesis paper on your regrettable life decisions | 8:51 PM

i’ve already lived through them that’s enough suffering pls | 8:52 PM

ok so i was going through my old journals because somebody (you) said that

reflecting is key to being a better person and i may have had a momentary

lapse of judgement and may have messaged mina asking if i was a bad person

lol anyway i regretted it as soon as i sent it but you already know mina, that

girl is online 24/7 so before i could unsend the message she replied with a

‘let me get back to you im working on something’ and ok i was already ashamed

i didn’t really think she’d get back to me but ???? then she messaged around

10 PM asking if it was a good time and i was err drunk you know the party last

week so she asked if instead of texting would i rather hear her voice sana

fghjlk so we talked sana lkjgfsda i missed her voice so much as a friend | 8:53 PM

momo… | 8:54 PM

why would u ask that | 8:55 PM

you talked? she called?? | 8:56 PM

THIS HAPPENED LAST WEEK?! | 8:57 PM

hehe | 8:57 PM

don’t you hehe me | 8:57 PM

what does this mean | 8:57 PM

it means we’re friends | 8:58 PM

. | 8:58 PM

_Momo is typing_

please | 8:58 PM

you guys don’t know how to be friends | 8:58 PM

and no, you can’t argue with me on this | 8:58 PM

i’ve witnessed all of it | 8:59 PM

sana you’re overreacting | 9:00 PM

do you want me to recount your lovestory? | 9:01 PM

. | 9:01 PM

oh my god you DO want me to recount your story | 9:01 PM

i never said yes? | 9:01 PM

pffft. i know you, mo | 9:01 PM

but mina knows you best | 9:02 PM

. | 9:03 PM

this has been the most stressful 20 mins of my life | 9:04 PM

i cant believe you two are at it again | 9:04 PM

what are we at again what | 9:04 PM

idk mo, you tell me | 9:05 PM

it’s been 3? 4? years since you broke up | 9:06 PM

then you guys talk again | 9:06 PM

then you guys fight | 9:07 PM

idk what goes on | 9:07 PM

we don’t fight | 9:08 PM

well not really| 9:08 PM

the last time we fought was when we broke up | 9:09 PM

that was like a tsunami, sana | 9:09 PM

everything after were just waves on the shore | 9:09 PM

aren’t you a poetic little shit | 9:10 PM

rude | 9:10 PM

i miss talking to her | 9:11 PM

i blame this on her | 9:11 PM

she can’t just let me hear her voice | 9:11 PM

after not hearing it for years | 9:12 PM

my friends are idiots | 9:12 PM

it’s you and mina, by the way | 9:12 PM

my friends. questionable, i know | 9:12 PM

anyway, you said this happened last week? | 9:12 PM

right | 9:13 PM

the call happened last week| 9:13 PM

aaaaaand ? | 9:13 PM

and idk we’ve been texting since then | 9:13PM

by texting since then you mean? | 9:13 PM

by texting? how can i expound that? | 9:14 PM

communicating? you want synonyms? | 9:14 PM

by texting you mean like how normal people text | 9:15 PM

or by texting you mean how you and mina text | 9:15 PM

with each other | 9:15 PM

you know, how you guys carry 5 conversations | 9:16 PM

at a given time | 9:16 PM

and end up texting until 4 in the morning | 9:16 PM

very funny, sana | 9:17 PM

god you know too much | 9:17 PM

_Sana is typing_

and no. not like that | 9:18 PM

we stop at 2 in the morning this time :D | 9:18 PM

jesus fucking christ | 9:19 PM

i love you too, sana | 9:20 PM

:D | 9:20 PM

**Mina**

_last seen recently_

October 1

mitang ~ | 9:20 PM

satang no we’re just friends | 9:20 PM

jesus fucking christ she gave you live updates didn’t she | 9:21 PM

hehe | 9:21 PM

i can’t ok i’m going to sleep | 9:21 PM

DON’T STAY UP UNTIL 2 IN THE MORNING | 9:22 PM

U RNT TEENAGERS ANYMORE | 9:23 PM

U BOTH R STUDYING LAW NOW U NEED SLEEP | 9:23 PM

AND WE HAVE BACKPAIN NOW | 9:23PM

i love you mitang ~ good night | 9:24 PM

good night, sana :) | 9:25 PM

don’t worry | 9:25 PM

we’re friends | 9:25 PM

_Sana is typing_

just friends | 9:26 PM

**Mina**

_last seen recently_

October 10

hiii | 11:51 PM

quick question i know you’re busy right now | 11:51 PM

was there a time where you felt I was too much? | 11:51 PM

? | 11:51 PM

i mean we both know how reserved you are | 11:52 PM

and idk i feel like i just barged into your life | 11:52 PM

so, yeah, did you feel like it was too much?| 11:52 PM

that i was too much? | 11:53 PM

| _Momo: i mean we both know how reserved you are_

hahahahahahaha | 11:53 PM

i’m being serious mitang >.< | 11:53 PM

please answer | 11:53 PM

before? | 11:54 PM

no | 11:54 PM

i don’t think so | 11:54 PM 

honestly? | 11:55 PM

i’m being honest | 11:55 PM

it’s a no, momo :) | 11:55 PM

okay | 11:55 PM

why? | 11:56 PM

no reason | 11:56

momo | 11:56 PM

i’m trying to be a better person! | 11:56 PM

what triggered the question | 11:56 PM

so there’s this friend… | 11:57 PM

i have a friend | 11:57 PM

that’s like you | 11:57 PM

how like me | 11:58 PM

she’s so like you | 11:58 PM

okay ?| 11:58 PM

what does this mean | 11:58 PM

and i’m not sure if i like her because she’s like you or she’s a different person entirely | 11:59 PM

????????????? | 11:59PM

it’s nothing big i just wanna be her friend is all | 11:59 PM

i have no plans dating her | 11:59 PM

i just wanna be her friend | 11:59 PM

what does LIKE ME mean | 12:00 AM

| _Momo: i have no plans dating her_

wtf HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA | 12:00AM

idk she’s like you idk idk | 12:01 AM

| _Mina: wtf HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

asdfghjkl |12:00 AM

i wanna know her more | 12:00 AM

yeah no you cant idk your way out | 12:01 AM

expound | 12:01 AM

| _Momo: idk she’s like you idk idk_

what is this, momo? | 12:01

hehe | 12:01 AM

i don’t wanna type it out | 12:01 AM

call? | 12:01 AM

im going to pout | 12:01 AM

no, don’t call me | 12:01 AM

no don’t pout sana will kill me | 12:02 AM

typing is so tiring it’s easier to call | 12:02 AM

i can’t do calls right now | 12:02 AM

im texting someone else right now too | 12:02 AM

~~i’m just texting my partner for our case presentation tomorrow~~

~~oh~~

it’s either i call or i won’t tell you | 12:04 AM

it’s so hard typing it all out | 12:04 AM

anyway, point is, she’s like you | 12:04 AM

momo just type it out | 12:04 AM

nah, i’ll just tell you when it’s okay to call | 12:05 AM

type :( | 12:05 AM

lol |12:06

~~i feel like we’re gonna fight~~

~~i don’t wanna fight~~

~~it’s been a good 16 days~~

~~mina please~~

~~why am i getting upset even~~

~~god mina the things you make me feel~~

anyway she exists | 12:07 AM

and i really wanna be friends with her |12:07 AM

and i’m really trying | 12:07 AM

_Mina is typing_

but i really don’t want it to end up like us | 12:07 AM

you know, how i fucked up and hurt you and all | 12:07 AM

this is all legit, okay? | 12:08 AM

so I’m being really careful with this friend now | 12:08 AM

| _Momo: but I really don’t want it to end up like us_

then don’t date her | 12:08 AM

asdfghjkl | 12:08 AM

HAHAHA | 12:09 AM

i’m trying! | 12:09 AM

~~because when we happened~~

~~nothing could beat us~~

to not accidentally date her | 12:09 AM

UGH | 12:09AM

yeah no i definitely won’t date her | 12:09 AM

… | 12:10 AM

you wanna take her out, don’t you? | 12:11 AM

no | 12:11 AM

i just want to know her more | 12:11 AM

she’s very interesting | 12:11 AM

why is she interesting | 12:11 AM

idk idk idk | 12:11 AM

ma’am i really don’t know the answer | 12:12 AM

but then again | 12:12 AM

i’m not sure if it’s because of you? | 12:12 AM

maybe i have a type? | 12:12 AM

hmm the last time i had an urge to befriend somebody… |12:12 AM

| _Momo: im not sure if it’s because of you?_

there it is again what does that even mean i do not understand | 12:12 AM

i’m honestly confused because she reminds me a lot of you a lot of times but

sometimes she doesn’t? like she does these things and i remember you but

there are times that she’s totally different from you so there’s that |12:13 AM

| _Mina: hmm the last time i had an urge to befriend somebody…_

what is this? | 12:13 AM

the last time i had an urge to talk to a person we ended up in a very

random midnight talk in the library and we literally talked about everything

in the span of a couple of hours and i guess she crushed on me after that?

because she’d keep staring at class and it bugged me out it became

awkward after that and that was honestly just me being friendly | 12:14 AM

she reminds you about me hmm care to give examples? |12:14 AM

oh that’s too bad, that’s a potential friendship ruined | 12:14 AM

like idk she’s really shy and reserved like you then it gets me to

ramble on things and just when i think she isn’t really tuning in

the conversation she drops really heavy stuff omfg she’s just

like you |12:15 AM

it’s okay, the talk was fun. it wasn’t really a loss on my part | 12:15 AM

~~it’s a loss on her part, is what im saying~~

but i don’t really know her enough but i feel like even your

personalities are the same. mina :( | 12:16 AM

and by personality you mean ? |12:16 AM

mina :( me and this new friend are doing nightly calls like

you remember our calls when nobody would hang up first

it’s so stupid i know but :( mina :( |12:17 AM

~~what do you want me to do momo~~

nightly calls haha | 12:17 AM

| _Mina: and by personality you mean ?_

and by this i mean she’s family-oriented, she’s super smart

but the smart kind that doesn’t make you feel dumb she

makes me wanna learn more just like your effect on me |12:17 AM

momo you’re creeping me out | 12:18 AM

she’s really mysterious it’s like a challenge to get to know her | 12:18 AM

what do you mean i’m creeping you out? | 12:18 AM

did you just read what you sent to me? |12:18 AM

~~momo i thought we went over this~~

~~momo you can’t be in love with me still~~

~~i can’t be in love with you still~~

why is it creepy? | 12: 19 AM

oh no am i being weird to you? | 12:19 AM

im sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable :( | 12:19 AM

~~christ, mina, you always make me it so easy to talk to you~~

moving on, what do i get? | 12:20 AM

what do i get when you officially ask her out | 12:20 AM

what? |12:20 AM

no | 12:21 AM

i won’t ask her out | 12:21 AM

~~that’d be me making the same mistake twice~~

well if you haven’t changed in the past few years… | 12:21 AM

i’d say you’ll ask you’re friend out in a month :D | 12:21 AM

wait how long have you known each other? | 12:22 AM

pfft |12:22 AM

she’s studying law here too uh i’ve known her as a friendly face since 1st year |12:22 AM

but we started talking around one month ago? | 12:22 AM

so you’ve been acquaintances for 3 years and friends for a month | 12:22 AM

oh okay wait let me change that | 12:23 AM

i say you’ll ask her out in a week :) | 12:23 AM

you have been no whatsoever help to me tonight mitang | 12:24 AM

a week, momo | 12:25 AM

you’ll owe me a case digest if i’m right | 12:25 AM

please knowing you you’d redo any case digest i’d make | 12:25 AM

not that i’m agreeing to the bet | 12:25 AM

especially not because i won’t ask her out | 12:25 AM

me actually reading your case digest is not the point | 12:26AM

a week, momoring | 12:26 AM

~~momoring mina wtf~~

~~oh we’re back to momoring now lkjhgfdsas~~

whatever, mitang. | 12:27 AM

how were your recits today, by the way? | 12:27 AM

or, yesterday lol it’s 12 am already | 12:27 AM

**Sana**

_last seen recently_

October 15

idk to do with my life anymore | 1:03 PM

momo don’t you have class at this hour | 1:03 PM

irrelevant | 1:03 PM

is this about mina | 1:04 PM

or about mina ver 2 | 1:04 PM

rude?! | 1:05 PM

what if it’s about my grades? | 1:05 PM

please | 1:07 PM

honestly dating mina ver 2 seems like a bad idea | 1:07 PM

she isn’t mina ver 2 omg she’s an entirely different person | 1:08 PM

see, i knew this was mina related | 1:09 PM

the only thing that’s different about her is that she’s korean | 1:09 PM

don’t do this to yourself, mo | 1:09 PM

don’t do what what am i doing | 1:10 PM

i am doing absolutely nothing | 1:10 PM

stop looking for mina in other people | 1:11 PM

i’m not | 1:12 PM

am i? | 1:20 PM

~~you have been ever since you broke up~~

idk mo. are you still texting mina? | 1:21 PM

yeah we’re good | 1:21 PM

how is that relevant | 1:22 PM

wow look at you guys communicating like adults | 1:22 PM

this has got to be by far the longest streak post break up | 1:22 PM

sana don’t jinx it | 1:23 PM

you know we were serious when we said we’d be friends after everything | 1:23 PM

i know, but it’s hard watching my 2 best friends hurting | 1:24 PM

not to make it about me BUT CHRIST | 1:24 PM

_Momo is typing_

it’s a controlled decision not to talk about you to the other | 1:24 PM

you guys know how much i love to talk!! | 1:25 PM

gtg mina’s calling | 1:25 PM

what do you mean mina is calling | 1:25 PM

sana! | 1:25 PM

what happened to mina | 1:26 PM

she doesn’t have class now because her prof cancelled it | 1:26 PM

she’s supposed to be sleeping now? | 1:26 PM

SANA UPDATE ME | 1:26 PM

update me you’re done taking care of mina | 1:26 PM

oh yeah take care too, i guess | 1:26 PM

okay, rude? | 1:30 PM

how’s mina? | 1:30 PM

your bias is showing, hirai | 1:30 PM

mina’s fine, it was was a misdial |1:30 PM

she was mumbling about a late dinner together after her last class | 1:30 PM

took her a full minute before realizing she dialed me | 1:31 PM

~~oh a late dinner later huh~~

wait you’re friends now right | 1:31 PM

it’s alright talking about this right | 1:31 PM

or is mina still a taboo topic to you | 1:32 PM

it’s fine, sana | 1:32 PM

right, okay where was i | 1:32 PM

the past years were so!! hard!! | 1:33 PM

but anyways it’s not important | 1:33 PM

because i love you both i really want you both to be happy | 1:34 PM

whatever your happy is | 1:34 PM

**Mina**

_last seen recently_

October 15

_Mina is typing_

_Momo is typing_

-

_Mina is typing_

_Momo is typing_

-

_Mina is typing_

_Momo is typing_

-

you first hahahaha | 11:33 PM

ok i owe you a case digest | 11:33 PM

~~huh?~~

~~oh.~~

what case do you want me to make? | 11:34 PM

don’t make me make one on torts please | 11:34 PM

i hate torts | 11:34 PM

~~and i hate this feeling~~

hahaha let me think about it | 11:36 PM

but let me make it clear | 11:36 PM

i asked her out and she said no | 11:36 PM

nani? | 11:36 PM

what? | 11:36 PM

slow down, multilingual girl | 11:36 PM

idk | 11:36 PM

i guess she felt that i wasn’t worth the date | 11:36 PM

wtf? | 11:37 PM

ha ha ha anyway so there’s that i asked her out | 11:37 PM

so i owe you a case digest now | 11:37 PM

speaking of dates, how’d yours go? | 11:37 PM

what no momo :( | 11:37 PM

what date i don’t have a date? | 11:37 PM

sana mentioned earlier | 11:38 PM

that | 11:38 PM

oh yeah i misdialed earlier | 11:38 PM

no no it wasn’t a date | 11:38 PM

it was late dinner / brainstorming for the moot court | 11:39

moot court? | 11:39 PM

~~momo stop smiling wtf you literally got rejected tonight~~

oh yeah your upcoming moot court! | 11:41 PM

how’s that going? | 11:41 PM

horrible, but let’s save that for later | 11:41 PM

are you okay? :( | 11:41 PM

yeah i’m okay | 11:41 PM

i took a shot and i missed, nothing i can’t get over | 11:41 PM

~~lol that’s rich, momo~~

what happened? | 11:41 PM

i thought things were going great for you | 11:41 PM

you’re nice to talk to i don’t see why she’d say no | 11:42 PM

you’re too kind, mitang | 11:42 PM

yeah maybe, considering i said yes to you before | 11:42 PM

very funny | 11:42 PM

~~momo really stop smiling~~

idk why, really | 11:43 PM

lol no actually i have a feeling | 11:43 PM

hmm? | 11:43 PM

it’s a secret :P | 11:43 PM

as much as i want to pry | 11:43 PM

moot court is drawing near and i need to prepare :( | 11:43 PM

you need help? | 11:44 PM

how can i help? | 11:44 PM

i’m not being a good friend, sorry, the stress is getting to me | 11:45 PM

moot court is in five days | 11:45 PM

i’ll probably be a bundle of nerves the night prior | 11:45 PM

well it feels like that anyway the anxiety is building up god i hate talking | 11:45 PM

you can do it, mitang | 11:46 PM

come on let me help | 11:46 PM

what are your backlogs anyway? let me make the digests | 11:46

just. not. torts. | 11:46 PM

i can’t believe i’m saying this | 11:47 PM

no don’t make any digests but do you have a copy of - | 11:47 PM

i don’t, but i’ll find it for you :) | 11:48 PM

you’re a lifesaver, momo | 11:48 PM

that girl really missed out | 11:48 PM

**Mina**

_last seen 10 hours ago_

October 19

hi | 11:09 PM

oh wait you’re offline | 11:09 PM

hi | 11:09 PM

great timing i just took a break | 11:09 PM

how’s the prep coming? | 11:09 PM

have you transformed into a bundle of nerves now? | 11:09 PM

getting there lol | 11:09 PM

adrenaline is pumping but i’d really like an americano right now | 11:09 PM

and maybe some 4-cheese flat bread to go with it | 11:09 PM

oh god last meal i ate was last night’s cup noodles | 11:10 PM

you mean an iced minaricano? | 11:10 PM

hahaha yeah but the coffee shop is so far away | 11:10 PM

don’t you live on campus? | 11:10 PM

jesus christ mina eat something | 11:10 PM

i do but currently we’re at this study hub | 11:10 PM

don’t study hubs sell food? | 11:11 PM

mina eat something | 11:11 PM

11:11 hello i’d like myoui mina to eat something | 11:11 PM

they only have instant coffee and weird-looking bread that i’d rather not | 11:11 PM

where are you again? | 11:11 PM

-

HIRAI MOMO WHY IS THE GUARD TELLING ME I HAVE

AN ICED AMERICANO AND 4-CHEESE FLATBREAD

WAITING FOR ME OUTSIDE | 12:03 AM

OMFG MY CLASSMATES HEARD THE GUARD THEY’RE

GONNA GET MY FOOD | 12:03 AM

~~MOMO I~~

**Mina**

_last seen recently_

October 20

mitang ~~ good luck on you’re moot court today!! | 8:14 AM

i love you honey you’ll do great kick those asses!! | 8:14 AM

_Mina sent a photo_

look at this penguin she’s asleep from pulling an all nighter | 8:15 AM

we just got back in her dorm btw | 8:15 AM

WTF MOMO? | 8:15 AM

DON’T YOU LIVE TWO HOURS AWAY FROM MINA’S CAMPUS | 8:16 AM

actually! fun fact, it’s an hour if there’s no traffic | 8:16 AM

HIRAI MOMO THAT IS IRRELEVANT| 8:16 AM

WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE ON THE DAY OF MINA’S | 8:16 AM

FGHJKL MYOUI MINA YOU HAVE SOME TALKING TO DO | 8:16 AM

ALSO?! IT’S OCTOBER 20? | 8:16 AM

IS THIS ANNIVERSARY VER 2 | 8:16 AM

I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH | 8:16 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary, Twice & Onces! 
> 
> Also: this looked better in Word because I tweaked the spacing, totally forgetting the lack of spacing options in ao3. Yes, this is totally better in a social media au format but I don't have the patience for that.


End file.
